Shallura Collection
by Violet Frost
Summary: A Collection of Shallura requests, one-shots, drabbles, and song fics. Some Klance too! (But mostly in the background).
1. Chapter 1

**Shallura: YES**

 **Klance: Not in this chapter**

 **Requested by: No one authors choice!**

 **Song: not a song fic but I played "cold coffee" by Ed Sheeran on repeat when writing this!**

* * *

 **Hi everyone! This is my new Shallura story (ft. some Klance!)**

 **My main story "I Can See What's Happening" is still going strong! But that is more of a slow burn and fallows a very complicated plot. I just wanted to have a place to write and share some quick not plot heavy Shallura one shots, song fics, drabbles, and of course requests!**

 **I have some amazing readers and want to show appreciation so this fic collection will also take requests!**

 **My only rules are it's 1) SFW (teen rated or below, there are kids in this fandom yo')**

 **2) It's Shallura, I will do some Klance in the background or if you are really nice and want a Klance chapter I'll be down to write it provided most chapters stay Shallura. Shallura gets overlooked in the fandom by Klance so I want to create a space for it! I will make a note at the top of each chapter if Klance is in that chapter so y'all Klance shippers can skip to the parts you want. I get it man, sometimes you just want to see the ship you want. I'll make it easy for you!**

 **Also, note this collection like ALL my fanfiction is for my own fun and enjoyment. I have to write a lot of serious/boring (sometimes dark) essays for my major so fanfic is my fun safe space to just write cute loving stuff. Please respect that =)**

 _{ **Note I put at the start of all my stories. I have a learning disability that sometimes affects my spelling and grammar. If you see a spelling error or whatever be chill. No one likes that jerk who writes a mean review because someone used the wrong version of there/their/they're.}**_

* * *

Where you ever in love?

That question hung in the night castle air between Allura and Shiro.

The pair had grown accustomed to late night meetings after all the other Paladins had gone to bed. At first, it was innocent. Simply staying awake refusing to go to sleep at a reasonable time because there was work to do; they were in the middle of a war.

"I'll sleep when the galaxy is safe," Allura had told Shiro the first night he found her awake at 4 am looking over maps.

They would work together either on the main bridge or in the kitchen. Only ever talking about their tasks at hand.

But soon it changed.

Their work would eventually give way to conversations. Instead of staying in the Kitchen they would talk long walks around the castle speaking in only a whisper as to not wake the other paladins.

"They need their sleep," Shiro said once when justifying their hushed tones.

" _That… and it would be a shame to be caught,"_ Allura had thought.

They still got work done.

Good conversation or not there was still a war.

But after they felt enough work was done they would take their walks. And talk about all sorts of things. Mostly about the past, sometimes about the future.

Allura noted that whenever Shiro talked about the future she was always included.

"Once the war is over and everyone is safe I'm making you take a vacation on earth. You out of anyone deserves a break, Earth is beautiful I can't wait to show you it."

On this night the two heroes had ended their work much earlier than normal. Both eager to get to their favorite parts of the day. They were on the topmost level of the castle. There was something about the stillness of the castle at this hour that put Shiro's mind at ease. The dim light and darkness of their surrounding provided a type of comfort. They had to walk closer to each other than they did during the daylight to be able to see the others face.

Neither party-minded this at all.

"You know Shiro, you don't have to stay up with me," Allura said. She would stay up all day herself and think nothing of it. But she always expressed deep concern when the black paladin would do the same.

"Allura, if you are going to stay up working then I should too, we are partners. It wouldn't be fair to you as a teammate. Besides I don't mind the work," he said motioning to the dark hallway around them that was clearly the farthest thing from work.

She laughed softly.

"And how would you, the black paladin leader of Voltron, qualify this as work?"

Shiro thought this over for a moment as the turned a corner. The wall that met them was made out of big glass window panels. They were currently passing a stunning gas nebula. Its colors of greens and blues illuminated the dark space that they passed. They reminded Shiro of the northern lights or of very slow moving fireworks.

He noted how Allura's eyes lit up upon seeing it. She approached the window to get a better look, he followed her, as he always would. When he reached her she took his hand. The one that Zarkon had forced upon him.

She did this only when she was certain they were completely alone. He had told her during one of their talks that he hated hating a part of himself. That he was afraid he would never be able to accept and like his metal arm.

Allura responded by holding that hand with hers and telling him that even if he did not like it she did because it was a part of him. And for her that was everything.

That's when Shiro fell (or more so realized he was) in love with Allura.

Shiro didn't blame Allura for being mesmerized by the sight of the Nebula outside the window. They were one of the most beautiful things Shiro had found in space.

One of.

He turned to Allura.

"Shiro, have you ever been in love?" She asked without even taking her eyes off the window to see his reaction. Something in her voice sounded romantic. But also sad. There was always a hidden sadness to Allura that only Shiro saw. When he dreamed of the war being over he dreamed of an Allura that only felt joy.

Shiro was taken aback by her abrupt question. There had been no precedent, no inciting incident to make her ask that.

But she had, and Shiro had to answer.

"Have you?" he winced at his own question. Why had he turned this around on her?

But Allura just looked up at him and smiled. The colors of the Nebula reflected in her eyes.

"I think so,"

Shiro felt her fingers press into his metal hand a little bit harder. She nodded for him to answer.

"Twice," he said. "The first one was my girlfriend in high school. We ended up going to different colleges so it didn't last forever. However, when we were together it was good. Not a perfect love, but I learned a lot. I hope she's doing well."

"I hope so too. There was a man, well more so a boy, who courted me before the war. I don't know if I loved him. Maybe if things had been different and if I had had more time," Her voice caught as sadness filled. "But no use dwelling on that he's gone now… just like all the others."

Shiro's heart bleed as he heard her speak like this.

The kindest person he had ever met accepted personal heartbreak as if it was something mundane like the weather.

He let go of her hand and reached his arm across her shoulder pulling her in. He knew this much physical contact was a risk. Shiro was in love with her but always remained to be respectfully reserved. But something about this moment between the colors outside, the darkness of the hall, and Allura question called for it.

He felt relief as he sensed Allura snuggling into the embrace resting her head on his chest.

"And the second?" the princess asked from beneath the black paladin's arm, "You said you had been in love twice, how did the second love end?"

"It's hasn't," he responded.

Allura quickly shot her head up at him. He held her gaze noting that there was some concern in her eyes.

"In fact, it's just beginning." He smiled a smile at her that she found to be brighter and more beautiful than any nebula.

She said nothing and rested her head back on his chest. He leaned his head closer to her and saw a warm soft smile on her face. He brushed her hair back and whispered into her ear.

"And I don't think it will end."

* * *

 **I hope you all loved it! I love writing my slow burn longer story "I Can See What's Happening" but this was so much fun to just write a quick romance chapter!**

 **I would love to read all your reviews and see what you think! Feel free to submit requests!**

 **You guys are such a sweet and Kind fandom!**

 **-VF**


	2. Fake Christmas

**Shallura: YES**

 **Klance: YES**

 **Requested by: Emma my friend and space daughter.**

 **Request type: Christmas time story!**

 **Song: Not a song fic but I played "the Christmas song" by owl city when I wrote.**

* * *

It was dumb.

They had no idea whether it was even December back home on earth.

In fact, Pidge had predicted that it was probably late June.

But here Shiro was, celebrating fake Christmas with the rest of the Paladins.

"We don't not, know if it's Christmas!" Lance had insisted after he and Keith had come back from surveying the uninhabited planet they landed on.

Shiro couldn't blame the blue paladin for being in the Christmas mindset. The planet they were on was covered in snow with beautiful frozen lakes and pine trees. A cool cold air filled the castle. It reminded Shiro of that British children's book his mom had read him when he was little.

He tried to remember the name of it but couldn't, the story was just another small thing from earth he had trouble remembering.

Maybe that was why he agreed to let the Paladins have fake Christmas. He had already missed, two...three?... no two? He couldn't remember. Either way he had missed a few Christmases and wanted to remember.

Also, Lance had put up a good case.

"We are stuck here anyway till the castle gets fixed, besides it will be so much fun!" The blue paladin insisted.

So here they all were in the only room of the castle with a fireplace. A tree Hunk and Lance had cut down stood in the corner making the whole room smell like evergreen pine. The Paladins were busy excitedly decorating the tree. A fire in the fireplace crackled behind them.

Shiro sat back on a sofa, melancholy from the celebration.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Allura from behind the sofa asked, startling Shiro from his thoughts. She rounded the sofa and stood in front of him holding a tray of mugs filled with the closest thing the castle had to hot cocoa. It was pretty much the same only much much sweeter… and it was pink.

"Of course, you can-" Shiro cut himself off when he took a look at Allura. She was not dressed how he normally. Instead of her hair being down or in a formal bun it was pulled back in a high ponytail. She had changed out her dress and battle suite for a thick dark green sweater and black pants.

She blushed realizing Shiro was staring at her.

"I know my outfit is not formal, but this planet is so cold I had to put on something warmer. Also, Hunk said green was one of the colors of this holiday."

Allura placed the tray on the coffee table in front of the sofa then sat down crossing her legs.

Shiro noted how her eyes glowed with the firelight reflecting in them.

"Why are you not helping the others with the tree?" Allura asked dropping her voice to a whisper so only Shiro could hear. "Do you not like Christmas?"

"No I do like Christmas, it's just… celebrating this one here makes me remember the ones I have missed, will continue to miss, back home." He averted his eyes away from Allura. Ever since she sacrificed herself to save him Shiro had promised himself to always be honest with her. However, that personal promise was not always easy.

"I understand," Allura said soothingly. She scooted herself closer to him. "It's more painful than comforting,"

Shiro thought back to her father's AI. Allura truly did understand what it was like to have to relive something you loved so much, but in a way that felt fake.

Allura understood. Shiro decided that was the best gift he could get on fake Christmas.

"If only I could get her something in return," He thought.

"Are you still cold?" he asked noticing that she was still slightly shivering.

"Unfortunately yes, sadly I am used to a much warmer climate than the one the planet is providing."

Shiro knew it was risky, the other Paladins were right there, not to mention Coran. But hey, it was Christmas.

"Here," he opened up his arms, worried for a moment Allura wouldn't understand the gesture.

But she instinctively moved into them smiling. They fit together perfectly, Allura rested her head on Shiro's chest and soon they were happily cuddling on the sofa.

"You're warm," Allura said

"You're… the nicest person I ever met," Shiro replied stroking her beautiful white hair.

"Lance put that down I'm not going to kiss you!" Keith exclaimed from across the room where Lance stood holding a cut piece of green paper above the red paladin's head.

"But it's mistletoe! It's Christmas law you have to kiss someone when you stand under it together and Look! We are standing under it!"

"Then go hold it in front of a mirror and kiss yourself. Besides, it's not even real mistletoe! It's paper you colored green!"

Pidge and Hunk did not pay much attention as they tried to figure out a way to make their makeshift Christmas light glow rainbow.

Shiro and Allura laughed as they watched the paladins, their paladins celebrated fake Christmas.

Eventually, a time went off.

"Those would be the cookies!" Hunk exclaimed excitedly to decorate Christmas cookies with his best friends. Everyone got up to leave for the kitchen.

"You two coming?" Pidge asked, "Or are you going to stay their snuggling?"

"I'm cold!" Allura protested.

"Riiiiight," taunted as the others left the room, he was the last one out but then quickly turned around and ran to Allura.

He reached into his pocket, pulled something out and slipped it into her hand.

"Merry Christmas you guys," he said warm and genuinely, "I'll buy you some time," and the quickly ran out of the room.

"What did he-?" Shiro began to ask.

Allura unfolded her hand.

In it was Lance's fake mistletoe.

Allura looked up at him with slight surprise.

"Oh my freakin' god Lance," Shiro sighed, his embarrassment growing. "It's not a strict tradition, the kissing thing, and besides the rule is, you have to be under it,"

A smile crept over Allura's face.

She reached her arm up and let the mistletoe dangle in the air.

"We're under it,"

Her confidence excited Shiro and he wasted no time placing a hand on her face, pulling her forward to fulfill the tradition.

The kiss was filled with the warmth of every Christmas Shiro had missed.

It was all worth it. Missing all those Christmases was worth spending this one with Allura.

"And every Christmas after this," Shiro thought. Determining that this was the first of many Christmases they would share together.

"Merry Christmas Shiro," Allura whispered breathlessly as she pulled away.

"Merry Christmas Allura."

* * *

 **EXTRA PART KLANCE FEELS CUZ REASONS.**

"So," Lance asked Shiro later while they made another cocoa run for the team. "Did you to use my gift?"

Shiro laughed "A few times actually, thank you"

Lance smiled wide, very pleased with himself and overwhelmed by his friend's happiness.

"Allura and I are getting you something in return,"

"You are?" he raised an eyebrow, "Do I get to unwrap it now or do I have to wait for Santa to come?"

"We are going to try to get your mistletoe to work on Keith for you, I'm not sure how to wrap that, but I'm sure Allura can think of something."

Lance threw his arms around Shiro in a thankful gesture causing him to almost drop the tray of empty mugs.

He laughed at the blue paladin.

"Merry Christmas, Shiro. I hope you and Allura are together forever."

Shiro's heart warmed hearing Lance's kind words. He hugged him back with his free arm.

"Merry Christmas Lance, I hope you and Keith get together soon."

* * *

 **AN**

 **I hope you liked that one. Thanks to Emma for the request I loved writing it! It was so much fun I love Christmas so freakin' much. I tried to make this one extra extra extra cute! Tell me how I did y'all!**

 **Feel free to request stuff! Especially since tomorrow (the 21st) is fan fic writer appreciation day AND SHALLURA TUMBLR WEEK IS HAPPENING SOON!**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **-VF**


End file.
